All's Fair
by Bunny-chan2
Summary: Kyo and Yuki both want to know who Tooru loves, but just how will they go about doing it?It's a White Day fic! *chapter 2 posted!*
1. The Same Discovery

All's Fair  
  
Author's note and Disclaimer: I was struck by this idea while I was on my hour-long bus-ride to school a few weeks ago...I have a strange affinity for White Day because...well...for those of you who don't know, in Japan, on Valentine's day, the girl gives the guy something, and on White Day the guy gives the girl something. But, um, my friend and I were really mean on V-day and made our guys pay for EVERYTHING(dinner, movie tickets, snacks, presents, ect...) plus mine bought me a Slayers Try tape and a Marmalade Boy manga, so I felt really guilty...so we switched around! So for us, the girl gives the guy something on White Day....although I haven't bought him anything yet, but THAT'S OK!! Yep, I don't own Fruits Basket, but if I did I'd make myself a Juuinshi so I can cuddle with all the bishounen and maybe make a religion where the GIRL can have as many husbands as she wants... (That would REALLY simplify my life...and I'm sure lots of you out there agree with me) Anyways, ON TO THE FIC!!  
  
Another note: **random words here** means a flashback, since my computer is screwy and won't let me italicize anything. are thoughts of the characters. are thoughts in unison, two characters thinking the same thing. I think that's about it...  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kyo-kun wandered the streets aimlessly, every now and then glancing into shop windows, with a glum sort of disinterest. He was going home alone today, not of his free will, of course. Tooru would be home late today...because she was helping Yuki organize some files for school, or whatever. Kyo growled under his breath. That goddamned nezumi! Who did he think he was, monopolizing Tooru-kun's time like that?! Kyo, of course, didn't add in the fact that Tooru had volunteered for this specific task in order to help Yuki, but of course that would have brought even more unpleasant thoughts to mind. Besides, Kyo reasoned with himself, Mimi- kun will be 'helping' them as well, so it's not like he's alone with her... this thought brought a sigh of relief to Kyo's mind. However, a nasty little voice in the back of Kyo's head cut into his peace.  
  
{Oh, is that so? I suppose it would have been a huge feat to get Mimi out of the room, to go look for something, so Yuki could play his little games?}  
  
Shut up! I shouldn't even be concerned about what that kuso nezumi does anyways! It doesn't matter!  
  
{Mmm-hm....I'm sure. I hope you remembered that it would be a good idea to get Tooru-kun something for White Day?}  
  
Kyo stopped in his tracks. "Oh Chikush..." he muttered abstractedly. "Tomorrow is White Day.."  
  
"So, a lost young soul in distress, hmm?" a crackling voice said to Kyo's left, "So you didn't get anything for your sweetheart, for tomorrow?"  
  
"It's none of your business, nosy baka!" Kyo snarled, turning to face the source of the voice. Then his gaze did a sharp dive to actually look at the person who issued the comment. She was an old woman, a black braid with intertwined strands of silver hanging over her shoulder, somewhat graceful in contrast to the rest of her appearance. A very large hoop earring hung off her right earlobe, the bottom of which nearly grazed her shoulder. She was wearing a dark purple cape that covered her eyes and her shape, so that the only thing Kyo could tell about her for sure was that she was very, very short. However, the earring was tarnished in various places, and the cape was patched in several different places, with tattered edges. Kyo eyed her disdainfully. "What were you saying? You don't even know me."  
  
So now I need to know someone to understand a silly boy who is in love, but refuses to admit it to anyone, even to himself?" The woman replied, her voice scratchy but amused at the same time. A look crossed Kyo's face that almost resembled sheepishness, but it vanished as soon as it came. The woman smiled, a smile that held no resemblance or memory of her laugh. "Come into my shop, I'll show you something that might help you with your problem..."  
  
With a swish of her cape, the woman disappeared into her shop door, a bell jingling listlessly to mark her entrance, and her cape swishing behind her, nearly getting caught in the door, but not quite. Kyo looked after her for a moment, curiosity mingled with a strange annoyance, which almost seemed to have no purpose. After a few moments, some internal battles and various grumblings, Kyo begrudgingly followed her into the shop. Right before the door closed, he made a quick mental note of the shop's name, hung on a grungy looking sign above the door..  
  
"Mystic and Magic Shop."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yuki walked along the sidewalk, half awake, and half daydreaming.  
  
** "Honda-san.." Yuki said, a smile touching his lips softly, but at the same time, lighting up his eyes, "I'm going to go down by the shops for a stroll. Would you like to accompany me?" Tooru replied first with a gracious smile.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Yuki-kun, but I can't...I need to get home so I can cook dinner. Kyo-kun gets so cranky if I don't make dinner on time!" Her smile seemed a bit less apologetic. Yuki tensed slightly at the mention of the neko's name.  
  
"That's alright, Tooru-kun," Yuki said with a smile that was partially forced, "I'll be home soon, then." **  
  
Yuki frowned slightly. It may have been a good thing that she didn't come along. After all, Yuki still needed to buy her a White Day present. However...  
  
"The thought of her going home to fix dinner for that ungrateful, clumsy baka~neko makes my blood boil."  
  
"Have you bought your sweetheart a White Day present, young man?" asked an aged voice to Yuki's left. Yuki was snapped out of his thoughts, his immediate but fleeting expression that of guilt as he turned towards the voice. Then his gaze took a sharp dive to actually look at the person who issued the comment. Yuki frowned slightly. "It would be easier if I was certain.."  
  
"..That she loves you?" The woman finished, an amused cackle in her voice. Yuki's gaze turned piercing for a moment.  
  
"Yes," he replied in a controlled voice, "There is another..."  
  
The woman's smile widened to a grin, and one of her hands went up to her earlobe, absent-mindedly playing with her tarnished earring. "Hai, hai...I see, I see..." she replied, "Follow me; I may be able to help you."  
  
Yuki nodded, and followed the old woman into her shop. The sign above the door caught his eye right before he entered.  
  
"Mystic and Magic Shop."  
  
Yuki smirked slightly as the door swung shut behind him, the listless jingle of bells marking his entrance.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kyo sat on a tree branch, looking at the two identical chocolate hearts the paper bag by his side once more, for the eight time in three minutes.  
  
Yuki peeked into the bag once more to glance at what he had purchased, two identical hearts with white and milk chocolate swirled into their centers, and he quickened his pace towards home.  
  
Kyo frowned slightly. What if she was putting me on?  
  
Yuki stopped for a moment, looking into the bag again. What if her story was a total lie? Well, if it was, I'll still have a present for Tooru- kun...  
  
** "This chocolate is infused with one of my special love potions. You are to eat one, and the object of your affection is to eat the other. If she has any feelings for you, they will be intensified, but only for 9 hours. If you can prove your love to her in that time, fate will bond you. , eternally."**  
  
Yuki brushed a strand of hair away from his face.  
  
Kyo jumped down from his perch, careful not to harm his precious cargo.  
  
Yuki smiled, but there was steely determination in his eyes.  
  
Kyo headed for the house, his heart beating faster than normal.  
  
I can't worry about what will happen just yet...  
  
But at the same time, I must know..  
  
Kyo and Yuki each finally spotted the house through the trees, after what seemed like weeks to them.  
  
Does she love me??!   
  
Yuki paused, rethinking his decision for a moment.  
  
Kyo paused, looking down at the paper bag with a bit of doubt in his eyes.  
  
Yuki frowned, a bit of doubt needling his mind.  
  
Kyo frowned, thinking about her instead of him.  
  
Could this be wrong? If she does feel something...shouldn't I wait for her to tell me?  
  
Kyo shook his head vehemently, determined to go through with his plan.  
  
Yuki shook his head curtly. He couldn't stop now. Not when he was so close to knowing...  
  
If I can finally beat that damned rat at just one thing, it's worth it!  
  
That arrogant, selfish neko doesn't deserve her! I need to know! Who does Tooru-kun love?!  
  
It's fine! All's fair in love and war!! 


	2. The Giving or, A Problem With Omlettes

All's Fair  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Author's Note: Well, um, this is the second chapter. I added the subthingy "humor", 'cause...well..I thought this chapter was kinda funny. If you don't think so, I understand completely. Not many people get my humor. To heren, thank you for the correction. I think I saw that spelling on a website and it embedded itself into my brain.... GOMEN NASAI!!!! GOMEEEN NASAIIIIIIIII!!!!!! I really didn't expect to get any reviews....especially 14!!!! I was so happy. That you all for reviewing. You really have No idea how much it means to me. Really. You don't. I am a very strange individual. As for the ending, well...keep inputting your ideas, OK? I have sort of an idea of what I want to do...but it reality, I really kinda don't. So...um....I could use some help, if you get my drift? Please? I'm really bad at ending fics. Because I never actually _have_ *cough* So, um, I'd really appreciate it. ARIGATO!!!!  
  
Another Note: Oh, yeah, this takes place after the end of the anime...like ...um...the next White Day? Something like that. Yeah. *anime sweatdrop*  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2: The Giving (or, A Problem With Omlettes)  
  
"Yo." Kyo popped his head into the kitchen doorway. "Morning..." Tohru looked up from the frying pan over which she had been cooking. She gave Kyo one of her bright, warm smiles.  
  
"Ohayo, Kyo-kun!!" she said, "I'm making something different this morning, I hope you like it!" Kyo looked over at the table, the amount of food on it somewhat of a suprise to him.  
  
In the center of the table there was a rather large fruit basket, which was piled high with all different kinds of fruits: apples, peaches, bananas, pears, oranges, grapes and plums, among others. In smaller baskets around the colorfully yummy centerpiece were varied sweets and bread that looked delicately homemade, even to Kyo's untrained eye. Crossaints, bagels, donuts and varied muffins lay in thier specified baskets. On the stove, however, were varied omlettes simmering in one pan, and bacon in another.  
  
"It's called a 'continental breakfast' in America and England..I wanted to try something different today!" Tohru said, still smiling. Kyo turned away from her for a moment.   
  
"Baka~desu..." he muttered, then turned back to her. "You worked too hard on this breakfast!" Tohru only widened her smile.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Kyo-kun," she replied, "You'll just have to eat a lot to make sure it doesn't go to waste!!"  
  
Kyo smiled. "Ne, Tohru-kun..."  
  
"Hai?" Tohru looked back at Kyo curiously.  
  
Kyo unconciously gripped the bag at his back a bit tighter.  
  
"I...."  
  
Tohru continued to look curious.  
  
"I...I wanted to--"  
  
"Ohayo Honda-san!!"  
  
Kyo turned slowly to face the voice behind him, attempting to control his flaring temper.  
  
"Oh, the baka~neko is awake too." Yuki dully noted.  
  
"Kuso nezumi!!" Kyo growled.  
  
"Baka neko!" Yuki returned.  
  
Tohru smiled again. "It's so nice to see you two getting along!"  
Yuki and Kyo both sweatdropped.  
"Eh..Honda-san...what's for breakfast?" Yuki coughed slightly, attempting to break the awkward silence that had followed her last statement. He deliberately turned his back on Kyo, which made the neko's temper flare a bit more. Tohru giggled.  
  
"Well, bacon and an omlette for everyone, followed by whatever you want from the table."  
  
Tohru pointed to the previously mentioned table.  
  
Yuki's jaw dropped slightly. He coughed, regaining his composure for the second time.  
  
"Honda-san made quite a lot of food..."  
  
"Iie, it was barely anything..."  
  
Kyo could feel himself loosing control of his temper as those two smiled at each other. He coughed loudly, which earned him the attention of the onigiri and a black look from the nezumi. Kyo held out his plate expectantly.  
  
"Which omlette is mine?"  
  
"Ah! Gomen nasai, Kyo-kun, I complete forgot-"  
  
In under 2 minutes? Kyo wondered silently.  
  
"Let's see...," Tohru mused, her spatula poised and ready above the frying pan. "Ah, here it is!" Tphru scooped the omlette into the spatula, gracefully depositing it on Kyo-kun's plate. "I made a salmon omlette for Kyo-kun." she stated cheerfully. Kyo poked the omlette suspiciously.  
  
"No leek?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"No leek." she confirmed.   
  
Kyo smiled, took several slices of bacon, an apple, and a crossaint, and went to eat on the porch.   
  
"...and for Yuki-kun..." Tohru continued, "I made a cheese omlette!"  
  
"Honda-san is very thoughtful...arigato domo." Yuki said, bowing slightly. "Ah...Honda-san..."  
  
"Hai?" Tohru looked back at Yuki curiously.  
  
Yuki unconciously gripped the bag at his back a bit tighter.  
  
"Well, today is White Day, right? I wanted to-"  
  
"Ohayo Tohru-kun! Yuki-kun"  
  
Yuki turned on the voice behind him with daggers in his eyes. Shigure, on the other hand, didn't even notice.  
  
"Today is such a wonderful, glorious day as White Day, when the male is supposed to pamper his female! But in this house, iie, our males are too lazy and stupid to do everything on thier own, so our princess must cook our breakfast! Gomen nasai, princess Tohru, it is so shameful! If either Kyo-kun or Yuki-kun or I could cook as well as you it would be no problem, demo-"  
  
"Iie!" Tohru cut in, "It's no problem at all, Shigure-san! I like cooking, really, I do!"  
  
"Really? Eh, Tohru-kun, you are so wonderful! What is for our delicious breakfast today?"  
  
Tohru blushed bright red. Yuki curled a fist at his side.  
  
"Today...I made omlettes. For Shigure, I thought a sausage and leek omlette would be good..."  
  
"Oh! That is so wonderful!" Shigure took his omlette and cut a piece of it immediately, putting it in his mouth with the joy of a child. He then stopped, and gave Tohru an inquisitive look.  
  
"Funny...you said sausage and leek....this one tastes more like salmon..."  
  
Tohru and Yuki both sweatdropped. "Ano..." Tohru said nervously, "Then who..."   
  
Her question was cut off by a very deep-throated scream from the porch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Baka~neko!" Yuki snapped. "You didn't have to yell at her that much."   
  
"Shut up and mind your own buisness!" Kyo snarled, "She's the one who screwed up my omlette!"  
  
"Ugh, you are such a stupid, shameless jackass! It wasn't that big a deal. Go apologize to Tohru, right now."  
  
"I said MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!!"  
  
"It IS my buisness when you hurt Tohru's feelings like that!!"   
  
Kyo growled, taking a swing a Yuki's head. Yuki ducked, jabbing his elbow deep into Kyo's stomach. As Kyo doubled over, Yuki dealt him another blow to the midsection that sent him sprawling on his back.  
  
"Stupid, bastard neko."  
  
Kyo winced in pain, pulling his head up to watch Yuki's retreating back, a look of pure hatred etched on his face.  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tohru-kun.."  
  
Tohru turned around, smiling slightly at Kyo-kun. "Oh, so...are you still mad..?"  
  
Kyo winced slightly at the sound of her voice. He didn't like hurting her. So why did he always do just that..? "No, I'm not..I just...I just wanted I say sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. It really wasn't a big deal." Tohru shook her head.  
  
"No, it was my fault. I should have been more careful--Kyo-kun hates leeks more than any other food in the world! I understand Kyo-kun being upset." she responded ardently. Kyo blinked, a warm feeling washing over him. He smiled gently.  
  
This feeling....this feeling I get when I'm near her...   
  
"Tohru-kun, what I was going to say earlier, was Happy White Day!" Kyo handed Tohru the bag with her chocolate heart in it. Only her heart. He had eaten his only a few moments before he had confronted her to apologize.   
  
Tohru looked up at Kyo-kun, a beaming smile in her eyes. "Kyo-kun...bought me a White Day present? I...I..." Before she could do anything, her eyes were tearing. "Kyo-kun is so kind....arigato...arigato domo...!!"   
  
Kyo felt a blush spread across his cheeks. "It wasn't...it wasn't anything special!" he said suddenly, and before he knew it, he felt his legs carrying his body away from her.  
  
Tohru smiled softly at his retreating back. "Kyo-kun is always so embarrassed..." she said softly, "But Kyo-kun does care..."   
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tohru-kun.."  
  
Tohru turned to face the voice, a cheerful smile on her face. "Oy, Yuki-kun! Nani?"  
  
Yuki smiled softly. Why is she always so pretty?   
  
"What I was going to say to you earlier, before we were so rudely interupted by Shigure,   
was...that..well, today is White Day, so, Happy White Day!" Yuki produced from behind his back a small, nicely but plainly decorated box. Inside was the chocolate heart for her...he had eated his a few moments before confronting her.   
  
"Oh...Yuki-kun...for me..?" Tohru asked, almost breathless. Yuki nodded, flashing a debonaire smile.   
  
'Kassan, the guys in the Souma house are so kind!   
  
"Arigato....arigato domo...." Tohru said, her cheeks turning a brilliant pink, as she looked down and away from him. How strange... why do I feel so different... although they were both kind in the same way?   
  
"Your welcome...but how could I not, when you have done so much for us?" Yuki said, his smile widening slightly. "I'm going to go tend to the secret base..." he added. Tohru smiled in return.  
  
"And I need to complete the dishes." she replied, turning back to the full sink infront of her. Yuki cast another smile at her back, but he couldn't help feeling a little dirty.  
  
This is so bad of me...   
  
Tohru, on the other hand, continued working, a cheerful smile on her face, the two White Day presents side by side on the counter.   
  
~*~  
  
Tohru sat down on her bed, smiling happily. She unwrapped Yuki's present first, and, staring down at the chocolate heart, she smiled happily. "It's so pretty..." she said softly. The then set it down inside the box and proceeded to take out Kyo's present.   
  
She blinked when she discovered that it was the exact same thing.   
  
"Won't they be suprised when I tell them!" she said. Her eyes lingered on the hearts for just a few moments. "Which once should I try first?" Plagued by indecision, she sat on her bed for a few moments before deciding...  
  
"I'll try a piece of each at the same time!"  
  
With that, she broke off a piece of each heart, and, smiling as she thought of the two boys who meant so much to her, she placed both pieces in her mouth at the same time, chewing and swallowing them. . .  
___________________________________________________________  
  
GOMEN NASAI!!!! I'm sorry, I didnt mean to end at a total cliffhanger, I really mean it!!! GOMEEEEN NASAAAAAI!!!!! *cries* Don't kill me please!!! Oh, and BTW, I plan on posting little interesting facts at the bottom of each chapter of all my stories from now on....  
  
Fact #1: Where there is a story with excess bishonen characters, there will ALWAYS be abundant yaoi fiction. (Gundam Wing is an EXCELLENT example of this)   
  
Luv you all dearly (and to the girls, not queerly. But I don't know of many guys who read Fruits Basket fics anyways. Hey, if you're out there, review so I know better next time! kays?)  
  
Bunny-chan 


End file.
